


Location

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Dancing, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Rimming, Role Reversal, Steamy AF, brett is a virgin, brett makes an informed choice, consent and lube, happy belated birthday Des
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Nett role reversal: Nolan is the born wolf and Brett is the human





	Location

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



Brett still had no idea how he got caught up in all this. Sure, Beacon Hills was a bit... odd. The town had more than its fair share of animal attacks and weird disappearances, and they went through teachers at the local high school like they were going out of fashion. And, well, there were some weird blank spots here and there, but if you didn’t examine them too closely, it was easy to pretend that everything was normal.

Of course, that had all changed. And the catalyst, oddly enough, had been Liam Dunbar.

He’d come to Beacon Hills High after he’d allegedly been kicked out of Devenford Prep, and within a few weeks had neatly slotted in with Scott McCall and his friends. Brett, who was also on the lacrosse team, couldn’t understand for the life of him what had drawn them together. One second they’d all seemed to hate each other and the next, they were inseparable.

Almost a year later, and a snapchat had made the real reason abundantly clear.

Liam Dunbar was a werewolf. Which were apparently real, and suddenly all of those “animal attacks” made a lot more sense. It also made the entire student body a lot more wary.

Brett though, he was just intrigued. Liam had a bit of a temper on him, but Brett liked to think that he would have noticed if the guy was going around killing people.

So, he kept his head down and his nose clean, avoiding Gabe and his little pack of nazis, following the orders of the school counsellor of all people, and somehow managed to survive the shit show that lead to a great many deaths, significant damage to the sheriff station, high school and hospital, and the realisation that maybe werewolves were the least of their problems.

School continued as normal, though there were significantly less students. Which is how, somehow, Brett had found himself co-captain of the lacrosse team with Liam, lining up for their first game of the season against Devenford Prep, Liam’s old team.

Which is also how Brett found himself face-to-face with Nolan Holloway, born werewolf, notorious playboy, and captain of their biggest rival team. Brett gave him a skeptical look. He was cute, for sure, all creamy skin and freckles, floppy golden hair and piercing blue eyes. Okay and maybe he had a nice smile too, and from what Brett could tell, an amazing body, but really, he was nothing special.

Nolan looked him up and down, full lips curving into an inviting smile, giving him a saucy wink, and Brett would swear afterwards that his heart definitely didn’t skip a beat, and that he didn’t take his eye off the ball for a second, but it was a moot point. Because it did, and he did, and Nolan had the ball and was halfway down the field before Brett could so much as blink.

It only went downhill from there.

At half-time, Brett stood at the fringes of the team, only listening with half an ear to Coach Finstock. Beside him, Liam was glaring over at the other team. Brett followed his train of sight and saw Nolan smirking at them.

“I hate that asshole,” Liam muttered, only just loud enough for Brett to hear. Nolan just grinned wider, and Brett looked back at Liam.

“Why?” He asked curiously.

Liam seemed surprised by this. “Because he’s a jerk?”

“You don’t sound sure,” Brett observed, looking back over at Nolan. He could see the blondes lips moving but couldn’t hear what he was saying. From the growl that slipped from Liam’s mouth, it was clear that he did. “What did he say?” Brett asked.

“He said that if he wins, he gets to take you out on a date,” Liam said, sneering over at Nolan. 

Brett frowned, looking at Nolan, who winked at him again, before looking back at his coach who was addressing him.

This only served to distract him more. Why would Nolan Holloway, who Mason had dubbed “Nolan with the eight-pack” want to date him? Brett knew what he looked like, of course, but it was well known around school that he wasn’t the sort of guy to sleep around. He was openly bisexual and a bit of a flirt, sure, but he’d always stated that he wanted to save his virginity for someone special, that sex should mean something. 

Nolan might be hot like burning, but Brett had no interest in setting himself up for heartbreak.

Devenford, much to absolutely no-one’s surprise, won the game, and Nolan sauntered over to him, blue eyes sparkling like sapphires, wrapping an arm around Brett’s waist and leaning into his side.

“So, what time am I picking you up sweetheart?” Nolan purred into his ear.

“How about never?” Brett said, shrugging him off. “Not interested sorry.”

Liam patted him on the back, shooting a smirk back at Nolan. Brett felt a little bad, but it wasn't like Nolan was really into him.

So, it didn't matter.

***

Nolan had no idea what had gone so wrong. He stared after Brett and Liam, utterly confused. 

He knew he hadn’t misread Brett’s interest in him. He had reacted when Nolan winked at him, his heart raced every time he was near, and his chemosignals screamed his attraction. 

It didn’t make sense.

He hadn’t noticed Brett at first, too busy glaring at Liam. They were reluctant allies now, but Nolan still thought he was a bit of a tosser, and would take great pleasure in defeating him and his pathetic excuse for a team.

But then Liam hadn’t been the one to approach the centre of the field. Instead, it had been the taller guy. Nolan hadn’t caught a good look at him earlier, but from the second he had looked into those eyes, he’d been lost

They were a pale blue, with a slightly darker ring around them. Under the bright lights they looked silver, and it took Nolan a moment to recover and take in the rest of him. 

He was tall and thin, but muscular, the broad shoulders enough to make Nolan’s mouth water. His attraction was instant and fierce, making Nolan’s heart stutter in his chest. It took every iota of discipline in his body to refocus for long enough to give the guy a wink, whisk the ball out from under his nose and run away with it.

Nolan had to give the Beacon team some credit. They’d lost a lot of players, but they still managed to hold their own. Liam, he was sad to admit, was a decent player and captain, and with the other guy, who Nolan quickly learned was called Brett, they gave his team a run for their money.

He’d stared at them at half-time, trying to figure out what it was that made them so good. Most of their players were young. Nolan had heard that they’d lost a lot of senior players. The only seniors now were Liam, Brett and Corey the goalie. The rest were all younger, even a few freshmen scattered through the ranks. They should suck, and badly, but instead they were holding their own.

At that moment, Liam looked up at him, glaring, and a moment later Brett was looking at him as well. Nolan smirked at them, unable to help himself from goading Liam.

“We win, and I get to take tall and handsome on a date,” he said in a low voice. Liam growled, and Nolan laughed. It was so easy to rile him up, like taking candy from a baby.

Winning was a lot easier with Liam and Brett distracted. Beacon’s defense fell apart and Nolan was able to score twice before the other team fought back with one goal. But just before they could score again and tie the game, the siren sounded and Devenford won.

Nolan was ecstatic. Not only had he won the game, but now he could get to know Brett when he took him on a date. He approached him, already thinking about taking him to that new restaurant on the other side of town, and maybe walking on the beach holding hands, and stealing a kiss or two under the moonlight, only for him to be stopped in his tracks.

“How about never,” Brett said dismissively. “Not interested sorry.”

But he was interested, Nolan could tell. So why did he say no?

He stared after Nolan, ignoring Liam's victorious smirk, completely crushed.

***

Brett wiped down the counter, taking advantage of a short break in the lunchtime rush to clean up a little bit. He’d recently got a job at the new ice creamery, working there on the weekends to earn a bit of money, and it was pretty enjoyable. It certainly wasn’t the most difficult job in the world, and the perks far outweighed any of the possible negatives.

Plus Brett got to entertain his sweet tooth, which was always nice. His sister always glared at him if he ate sweet food at home, so at work was the only time he got to enjoy anything like that.

He leaned against the bench, looking at the full dining room, where teenagers were sitting around, smiling and laughing, enjoying their milkshakes and sundaes, just hanging out with their friends on a Saturday afternoon. Brett felt wistful as he looked at them. He didn’t really have any friends, not anymore. They’d all either left or died or disappeared. His sister was the only person he spoke to on a regular basis, apart from occasionally Liam about the lacrosse team.

The bell over the door rang, and Brett glanced up just in time to see Nolan Holloway walk inside. His heart flipped, and he sighed. He’d tried to put Nolan out of his mind, but it hadn’t stopped the dreams, or the longing in his chest.

_ Not for you _ , he said to himself sternly.

“Brett,” Nolan said, walking up to him. He studied Brett’s face, giving him puppy eyes, and Brett felt a pang of guilt. He had been pretty harsh when he turned him down.

“Hi Nolan, what can I get for you?” Brett asked politely.

He could feel his heart racing in his chest, a flush on his cheeks. The dreams that he’d been having about Nolan suddenly resurfacing in his mind. Nolan’s eyes flicked down and then back up again, a hint of frustration in the set of his jaw and the slight clenching of his fists at his sides. Brett’s eyes tracked both movements. He’d always been told that he was observant. He’d had to be. It was him and Lori against the world. But what he was observing right now confused him.

Liam had explained it to him recently, that werewolves had a crazy good sense of smell, that they could even pick up the chemosignals of human emotions. He wondered what he smelt like right now. Was that why Nolan looked annoyed?

“I don’t know,” Nolan shrugged. “What’s good here?”

Brett frowned. “It’s ice-cream. Everything’s good here.” Nolan sighed, dropping his gaze. He looked sad now, and Brett leaned closer. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked quietly.

“Fine,” Nolan muttered. “I’ll have a sundae I guess.”

“What would you like on it?” Brett asked, concerned as he studied him. He didn’t like the way sadness looked on Nolan. It might be his imagination, but it even seemed like his hair was drooping. Nolan was sunshine given human form. It just didn’t look right. 

“Whatever,” Nolan sighed, still not looking up at him.

Had Brett really upset him that badly? He felt horrible now. Nolan flirted with anything that stood still for a few seconds. He hadn’t realised that he was actually into him. His heart fluttered a little at the possibility. And he nodded, ducking behind the machines to make the sundae, staring at the various toppings and considering. He wanted to cheer Nolan up, maybe test the waters a little.

Brett grabbed a sundae cup, moving over to the ice cream. Nolan seemed like a strawberry guy, so Brett grabbed a couple of scoops, returning to the toppings and adding some chopped nuts, coloured sprinkles, and a drizzle of strawberry topping over the top. A cute umbrella and a spoon topped it off.

He slid it over the counter to Nolan, who blinked, looking surprised. “Enjoy,” Brett said, offering him a shy smile.

“Oh, don’t I have to pay you?” Nolan asked, pulling out his wallet.

“On the house today,” Brett winked.

It was like the sun had come out from behind the clouds. Nolan perked up, giving him a brilliant smile. It was dazzling, and Brett looked down, a flush on his cheeks. He might be good at flirting, but he always got a bit shy when he really liked someone, and Nolan was so gorgeous it hurt a little to look at him.

“Thanks,” Nolan whispered huskily.

Brett nodded, glancing back up again, immediately sucked in by Nolan’s shimmering blue pools of his eyes. They stared at each other, and Brett felt his fingers aching with the need to reach forward and touch him. He stuffed them into his apron instead, biting on his lip. He’d never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Nolan. He had no idea what to do about it.

“Are you free tonight?” Nolan asked, looking a little uncertain. Brett studied him. He’d shot Nolan down last time, mostly because he’d been 99% sure that Nolan had only suggested it to piss Liam off, but he seemed genuine now, vulnerable as he stared at Brett, waiting for his answer.

“I could be,” Brett said eventually. His only plans really were sitting on the couch playing on his Playstation, so anything other than that would probably be an improvement.

“There’s a party,” Nolan suggested. “We could maybe go together?”

“Of course there is,” Brett said, rolling his eyes, leaning his hip against the counter and levelling Nolan with an unimpressed look. Parties were lame. Teenagers got smashed and hooked up and broke shit and then passed out, the drama extending onto Monday and sometimes even further, depending on what had happened. Brett generally steered clear.

“Okay, no party,” Nolan said, scooping up some of his ice cream and eating it, humming thoughtfully. He smiled around the spoon, licking his lips, and Brett tried not to sigh too obviously, his gaze fixated on Nolan’s mouth. “How about the movies?” Nolan asked.

“What’s on?” Brett asked.

“No idea,” Nolan pouted, pulling the spoon out and scooping up more ice cream. “Man this is good,” Nolan moaned, licking the spoon to chase a dribble of melted ice cream down the handle. Brett’s eyes darkened. God Nolan was such a flirt.

The blond’s eyes were twinkling madly as he glanced at him, smirking. “Next suggestion,” Brett said hoarsely.

Nolan nodded, unable to hide his delight as he spooned up more ice cream, moaning again.

Brett could feel himself growing hard, and cursed the other boy under his breath. He was at work. This wasn’t fair at all.

“Talbot,” his manager called. “Take a break while it’s slow. The next rush will be pretty soon, so you won’t get a chance afterwards.” Talk about perfect timing.

“Sure, thanks,” Brett said, ripping off his apron and hanging it up, moving around the counter and grabbing Nolan’s hand, dragging him outside. Nolan laughed, abandoning his ice cream and following.

Brett unlocked his car, climbing into the backseat and pulling Nolan in with him. Nolan shut the door, looking amused.

“Really? In your car?” He asked.

“Well I wasn’t going to sit in the diner with this thing, was I?” Brett pointed out, glancing down at his erection and back up.

Nolan was staring at where his cock was pressed up against the front of his pants, clearly outlined. Brett felt a wave of embarrassment. Nolan had moaned twice and he was hard as a rock. So much for subtlety.

“You like me,” Nolan observed. “Why did you turn me down?”

“Because I’m not a prize to be won, or a chew toy for you and Liam to fight over,” Brett pointed out.

Nolan considered him thoughtfully. “Oh, I can see how it might have appeared that way,” he said. “I’m sorry, Brett.”

Brett shrugged. “No harm, no foul.”

“So, where do you want to go tonight?” Nolan asked, eyes creeping back down his body, drawn like magnets to Brett’s cock. It wasn’t helping his situation at all. His cock was very interested in Nolan’s regard.

“How about Sinema?” Brett suggested, biting his lip as Nolan inched closer. “We could go dancing.”

“Is that something you like?” Nolan asked curiously. “Dancing?”

Brett pictured Nolan pressed against him in the middle of the dancefloor, ass grinding against his cock as Brett draped over him, whispering in his ear and running his hands over his body. His cock twitched. “Yes,” he said hoarsely.

“Okay then,” Nolan agreed, licking his lips. He looked back up at Brett. “That’s still ages away though.”

“It is,” Brett confirmed, watching him closely.

“Am I allowed to kiss you before the first date?” Nolan asked hopefully. He was so close now that Brett could see the specks of gold in his blue eyes, could see every freckle clearly across his nose, could see that his lips were slightly chapped. He was staring at Nolan’s lips, desperate to taste them.

“I guess I just bought you ice cream,” Brett said slowly. “That could count as the first date, wouldn’t you agree?”

“That seems fair,” Nolan agreed, leaning in.

All kisses should taste like strawberry ice cream, Brett decided idly as Nolan licked into his mouth, kissing him confidently with slow, drugging kisses, his tongue cold against Brett’s. It was soft and slow and undeniably sweet, and Brett knew with every iota of his being that he was thoroughly fucked. He was already in far too deep.

“I have to go back in a minute,” Brett whispered against Nolan’s mouth. “I’ll see you at Sinema later?”

“Definitely,” Nolan agreed. He pressed a final kiss to Brett’s lips and then eased back with a reluctant sigh. He opened the door, getting out, glancing back when Brett didn’t follow. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I need a minute,” Brett said, blushing slightly. Nolan’s eyes flicked down again and Brett bit at his lips. 

“Fuck,” Nolan whispered. “I wish I could whisk you away and help you with that right now.”

Brett swallowed down his arousal, closing his eyes. “I’ll see you later,” he said desperately, a slight whine dropping from between his teeth.

Nolan growled under his breath and Brett opened his eyes to find Nolan’s golden eyes fixated on him. “You’re sure?” He asked.

Brett nodded. He couldn’t skip out on work to let Nolan ravage him, as tempting as it might be. “Later,” he pleaded.

Nolan closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath, before nodding. “Later,” he promised, shutting the door and walking away. Brett watched him go, slumping in a mix of relief and disappointment. He looked down at his erection, willing it away by thinking of anything and everything other than the faint taste of strawberry on his tongue.

***

At first, Brett had been polite but distant. It frustrated Nolan, because again he could smell how interested Brett was in him. He was intimately acquainted with arousal. There was no mistaking that sweet almost spicy scent, like cinnamon.   


But then Brett was sliding him a strawberry nut sundae, looking adorably shy and smiling. Hope flared in his chest and he grinned at Brett as he accepted, thanking him, and not just for the ice cream.   


He tested the waters a little further, moaning as he took a few bites, the smell of arousal thickening as Brett swayed closer. Nolan kept flirting with him, trying to get him to go on a date with him, all the while teasing Brett, licking his lips and enjoying his treat.

Nolan was surprised when Brett went on break and proceeded to drag him into his car. It was the sort of forwardness that Nolan didn't expect from him at all. Despite the fact that he was hot like burning, Brett seemed a little reluctant, a little shy. Instead of diving in and kissing him like he really wanted to, Nolan hung back, letting Brett lead.   


Only for the conversation to be immediately derailed by Brett's impressive cock straining inside his pants, the air filled with his arousal, making it hard for Nolan to focus. His wolf was close to the surface as he finally dragged his eyes back up to Brett's face.   


He needed answers, needed to know why Brett was hesitating. They were both fiercely attracted to the other so what was the problem? “You like me,” Nolan stated firmly. “Why did you turn me down?”

Horror filled him as Brett explained. And it was sort of true. He had been goading Liam, had enjoyed getting a rise out of him. "I'm sorry, Brett," he whispered.

Brett shrugged it off, but Nolan still felt bad. He really liked Brett. He was not only gorgeous and talented, but he was really sweet as well. Nolan wanted to get to know him better, wanted to date him and see if this attraction led them anywhere.   


After a few moments, he decided to ask Brett what he wanted, rather than just try and guess. He was a little surprised when Brett suggested dancing, but from the spike in arousal in the air, it was pretty clear what kind of dancing Brett meant. Nolan could feel his cock thickening in his pants as he imagined Brett's body pressed against him. The need that spiked through him almost made him gasp and suddenly he was desperate to get his hands on Brett, right now.   


He shuffled closer, lowering his voice, until finally he was smoothing his hands around Brett's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.   
It was life-changing. The merest brush of Brett's lips against his and Nolan knew he was hooked. They were two soft clouds, warm against his, responsive. And he opened his mouth immediately as Nolan licked over his lips, both of them groaning at the taste.   


It killed Nolan to pull away, to put any distance between them. His wolf wanted to pin Brett to the seat and see if every part of his body tasted as sweet as his mouth did.   


But he left, his mind running a million miles an hour as he planned  _ later. _   


***

Brett was nervous. He nodded at the bouncer, who let him through with an assessing glance. Brett had always looked older than he really was, mostly because of his height, so getting into Sinema wasn’t generally a problem for him. Not that it was a problem for any of the underages. Sinema was a gay club, and they were pretty protective of any of the younger ones, the drag queens especially.

He glanced around the club, looking for the flash of golden hair in the crowd, but he couldn’t see Nolan anywhere. But Nolan was the wolf, he’d find him.

Leaning against the back wall, Brett watched people coming and going, tapping his foot to the beat of the music, just absorbing the vibe of the club. He wanted to dance, but he only wanted to dance with Nolan. He’d already had to shake his head at a few guys who had approached him, eyes intent on him. They all looked a fair bit older, and one guy in particular wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Come on,” he wheedled. “Just one dance.” He grabbed Brett’s arm, trying to drag him from the wall and Brett had resisted, glaring at him.

“Let go, and back off,” he snapped.

Thankfully, a bouncer had noticed and not-so-gently escorted him outside. Brett had given him a grateful nod, relaxing back against the wall.

It was almost twenty minutes later when Nolan finally approached.

“Hey,” Nolan said quietly, “sorry I took so long. There was a stupid pack meeting and it dragged on forever.”

“Anything I should be worried about?” Brett asked, considering him.

“Do you care that Liam and Theo are now dating?” Nolan asked.

Brett smirked. “Not particularly.”

“Then no,” Nolan shrugged. He moved in closer to Brett, eyes searching his face. “So, here we are then.”

“Indeed,” Brett said. Nolan reached out, taking one of his hands in his, intertwining their fingers. He sniffed the air, looking concerned.

“Did something happen?” He asked.

“Some creep,” Brett shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“You smell like him,” Nolan pouted. “I don’t like it.”

“I’m sure we can fix that,” Brett smirked.

The sizzling look that Nolan gave him made his stomach flip. He led Brett out to the dancefloor, pulling him close, fingers digging into Brett’s hips as they both began to move to the beat. Brett felt too hot already, too needy, his hands sliding under Nolan’s shirt to feel the muscles of his back. And they were such lovely muscles, rippling under his searching fingertips as he guided Nolan even closer, slotting one of his muscular thighs between his. It was almost pornographic the way Nolan’s lips parted on a moan, his claws pricking against Brett’s skin as he moved with him.

It was even better than Brett had imagined, and a thrill passed through him as Nolan’s hands slipped down to cup his ass instead, massaging his cheeks and pulling Brett’s already hard, throbbing erection against his again and again, working him up. He buried his face in Nolan’s neck, panting into his ear, and Nolan growled. 

He’d known it would be like this with Nolan, all consuming and passionate, and he kissed his neck hungrily, licking and nipping at his skin until Nolan turned his head, capturing his lips. 

This kiss was even hotter than the last, messier and more desperate. The need was growing between them, but they denied it, letting it simmer.

Brett felt the need like an ache in his fingertips, and he traced them up and down Nolan’s spine, trying to find release in touch, but it wasn’t enough. It scared him a little, how badly he wanted this to work between them, how badly he wanted Nolan. He’d never wanted anyone else like this before, like he’d die if Nolan didn’t kiss him just one more time, always at least one more.

The need was just as powerful in Nolan, who bit into his lip, his sharp fangs drawing blood and making Brett moan.

Nolan pulled away, his chest heaving, his blue eyes flickering gold. He closed them, taking a shaky breath.

“Sorry,” he whispered, his claws scratching Brett’s skin and making him shiver as they moved up his body.

“Fuck,” Brett whispered, licking his lips and tasting copper. “What for?”

“Hurting you, losing control,” Nolan explained. He tried to pull away but Brett’s fingers tightened against his back, holding him close.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Brett snapped. “I’m not delicate.”

Nolan studied him, eyes still flickering between gold and blue as he tried to regain control. Brett could still feel his claws against his sides, and excitement flared in his chest. Nolan’s nostrils flared as he smelled it.

“Oh,” he said, concern falling away. “Well, alright then.”

And then he was diving back in, kissing him, licking along the seam of his lip and then Brett’s lips parted, moaning as their tongues stroked and massaged. 

Brett was addicted to the feeling of Nolan’s skin, warm and soft, stretched across muscles that spoke of hours of working out and practising lacrosse. He looked up at the flashing lights as Nolan kissed his neck, claws drawing patterns on his lower back, lips and tongue kissing a trail up and down his throat, leaving love bites on his tanned skin. Brett felt dizzy with the need inside of him now, grinding against Nolan’s thigh, feeling himself reaching the point of no return. 

“Nolan,” he groaned, baring his neck further to Nolan, who was biting down.

“You smell so good,” Nolan growled, licking up his neck and nibbling on his ear. “Taste so good.” Brett could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he shivered, feeling weak at the knees.

“Can we go?” Brett asked shakily, whimpering as Nolan growled again, the vibration against his pulse sending a strong flare of arousal through him, and suddenly he was desperate, fingers digging into Nolan’s hips with bruising force. 

Nolan didn’t reply, but he grabbed Brett’s hand and they weaved through the crowd, bursting out the doors into the cold night air. They barely made it out of the bright lights out the front of the club before Nolan was pressing Brett against the wall, almost snarling, pinning him in place and biting at his neck.

“If you don’t want me,” Nolan warned, his voice low and rough, “you can walk away right now. But if you stay, you’re mine.”

“Fuck,” Brett whimpered. Despite his words, Nolan was rubbing against him like a cat, panting harshly, making it impossible for Brett to focus. But he wanted Nolan, of that he had no doubt.

None of the kisses Brett had experienced before, from boys or girls, even came close to this. Brett was on fire, every nerve ending firing, pleasure simmering in his belly. Nolan hadn't even touched him yet, not where Brett needed him to.   


"Are you mine, Brett?" Nolan growled.

"Yes," Brett whispered.   


Nolan pulled away, his eyes burning gold. "Good."

He felt cold, the warmth along his front vanishing as Nolan stepped back, tension in every movement as he kept his wolf in check. Brett followed him, entranced. He didn't notice anything else around him, too focused on watching Nolan, on the flash of his eyes as he turned every now and again to make sure Brett was still following. Brett was filled with longing, and Nolan seemed to sense it, on Brett in a flash and pinning him to a tree, kissing him passionately. Brett's moan was high, showing how wrecked he already was, and Nolan's hands shook as he pulled away this time. "Nearly there," he promised.

He walked faster now, and Brett lengthened his stride to keep up, the itchy feeling in his fingers getting stronger the longer he had to wait. He felt drunk, even though he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, but it was the only way he could explain it. Lust drunk, was that a real thing? Brett was shivering when Nolan finally lead him up a driveway, fumbling with keys before opening the door and pulling Brett inside.   


The door was kicked shut behind them, and Nolan was on him, licking into his mouth, hands tugging Brett's shirt up above his head and discarding it. Brett whined as Nolan's mouth left his, his hands and mouth mapping out Brett's chest and then he was on his knees, nibbling at his hip, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of Brett's pants and pulling down the zipper.

"Nolan, fuck," Brett panted, the fangs sliding against his hip and pressing in, almost breaking the skin, making his hands fly to Nolan's long golden locks and gripping. "Please," he begged.

Nolan's smile was almost feral as he looked up at him, fingers hooked in the top of Brett's pants, slowly peeling them down. Brett leaned against the door as Nolan pulled off his shoes and socks, stepping out of his pants, clad now in just a small, tight pair of green briefs, straining to hold in his throbbing erection. Nolan's eyes drifted down, and he licked his lips.

Brett felt a flutter of anxiety in his stomach. This was as far as he'd ever gone. He'd never been naked in front of another person before, and Nolan was unwrapping him like he was a present, hands sliding along the edge of Brett's briefs as he watched him. "Can I?" Nolan asked huskily.

"Yes," Brett whispered, trembling when Nolan pressed a kiss to his stomach, his fingers tightening on the band of Brett's underwear, easing them down, until Brett's cock sprung free and bobbed right in front of his face. 

"Oh my," Nolan sighed, eyes going dreamy as he regarded it.

Brett watched with wide eyes as Nolan leaned forward, moving slowly so as not to startle him, nuzzling his cock, Brett shuddering as Nolan's smooth cheek rubbed against his cock, Nolan almost purring in satisfaction.   


The first tentative lick made Brett's knees buckle, a whine slipping from his lips as he scrabbled for something to hold onto, leaning over Nolan with a hand on each shoulder, thighs quaking as Nolan took his tip in his mouth.   


"Fuck, fuck, Nolan," Brett whimpered. "I can't."   


Nolan looked up at him, lips stretched around his cock, slowly swallowing him down, and Brett cried out, chewing on his lip. How was it possible for anything to feel this good?   


The wet heat of Nolan's mouth wrapped around his cock was completely overwhelming, and Brett knew he wouldn't last long like this. "Nolan," he groaned. "Nolan." It was a warning, a plea, a cry for help. He was sinking, unable to  form the words to ask Nolan to take him to bed. His lips only knew one word, and he repeated it again and again, almost sobbing with pleasure, thighs shaking as Nolan's talented mouth brought him to the precipice.

His balls grew close to his body, his release getting closer and closer, and Brett felt faint, Nolan's tight grip on his hips the only thing holding him up now. He'd have bruises, he knew, but it made him glad. It would be a lasting reminder of the most magical night of his life.   


Nolan sucked as he pulled off, fangs scraping over his head, and it was the tipping point. Brett cried his name, nails digging into Nolan's shoulders as he came harder than he'd ever come in his life, slumping back against the door, floating as wave after wave of pleasure shivered through him. Vaguely, he could feel Nolan cleaning his cock with little kitten licks, but it didn't feel important, his brain empty of all thought.   


He came to with Nolan standing in front of him, cupping his face and quietly calling his name. "Brett? Brett? Are you okay?"   


"M'good," Brett sighed, feeling languid and warm, arms as heavy as lead as he lifted them, pulling Nolan against him and nuzzling into his neck.

Nolan chuckled, wrapping his arms around him, taking most of his weight. It was easy to forget how strong he was, especially because he was half a head shorter than Brett, but he held him effortlessly. "Come on, handsome," Nolan said, pulling back and smiling at him. "Let's go to bed." Brett smiled at him, leaning down and kissing him and then following him through the house and into Nolan's bedroom.   


He leaned in the door, looking around with lidded eyes as Nolan moved around, glancing at him every now and again while he stripped off his clothes. Brett's attention was captured as Nolan bent over, pulling down his pants, showing off his thick muscular thighs and the tight black briefs he was wearing. And then they were gone as well, and Nolan was staring at him, watching Brett's eyes drift up and down his body.

His cock was long and thin, twitching against his stomach, a glistening drop of precum on the tip. Nolan took his cock in hand, spreading it around his head, a smirk dancing on his lips. Brett licked his lips, looking up to meet his gaze, all anxiety forgotten, his feet moving forward of their own accord as he stalked towards Nolan, eyes heated as he cupped Nolan's face, kissing him with every ounce of passion he had in his body. Nolan moaned into his mouth, and Brett took the final step, shuddering at the skin-on-skin contact, their cocks brushing.

"Are you sure?" Nolan whispered against his lips, reaching up to snake his arms around Brett's neck, holding him close. Brett smiled, thumbs stroking his cheeks, heart pounding in his chest.   


"Yeah," he said. "I am, I'm sure."

***

Nolan had been holding himself back, fighting against his wolf for control all night. The way Brett moved, the way he kissed, his fingers on his back, gripping and tracing circles on his skin, the soft sighs that slipped from his lips as Nolan kissed along his neck, it was intoxicating. He knew he was attracted to the other boy, but this was something else, something new. It was all he could do to hold his wolf back, to stop it from sinking his teeth into Brett's flesh and claim him.  _ Mine _ , it was snarling,  _ this one is mine. _   


Being a born wolf, Nolan was of course familiar with the idea of mates, but he'd never expected to meet his so young. It was like no one else existed for him now, only Brett, and he did everything in his power to keep his kisses soft, trying to deny the hunger inside him for more, not wanting to scare him off.   


And then he'd bitten into his lip, and scrambled back, afraid that he'd gone too far. Instead, Brett had been excited, his arousal pulling Nolan back in immediately, their kisses getting more passionate, their hands roving each other's bodies. Nolan needed to get him somewhere private, and soon. His wolf had no issues with public sex, but Nolan liked to think he wasn't quite that desperate to bed Brett. That didn't mean he wasn't thanking every deity under the sun as Brett suggested that they leave.

It was hard to keep his hands off of Brett as he lead him home, stopping several times to shove him against walls and trees, tasting him, reminding him of what was in store for him as soon as Nolan got him behind closed doors. Up against a tree was not the ideal place for Brett's first time, no matter what his wolf seemed to think.

They made it as far as the front door when Nolan could control himself no further, pulling Brett inside and stripping him, breathing in his scent, heavy with arousal, his mouth watering as Brett's cock hung right in front of his face.   


It took every scrap of willpower he had to go slowly, testing the waters, watching Brett's reactions and acting accordingly, pinning him against the door with his hands as he bobbed up and down on Brett's cock, eyes fluttering closed  as he got lost in it. Every whimper, every whine, every choked whisper of Nolan's name was music to his ears, and Nolan worked Brett's cock down his throat, swallowing around him, moaning at the weight of him on his tongue. Brett was so long and thick, absolutely perfect. Nolan couldn't wait to see how it would feel inside him, stretching him open. It sent a thrill of excitement through him, and he moved faster, obscene slurps filling the air as he sucked Brett's cock, swallowing it down again and again.   


He knew Brett was close when the light tremors going through his body turned into shakes, his knees buckling and his fingers gripping Nolan's shoulders so hard that he could feel bruises forming. It sent his wolf wild, and he pulled back, fangs dropping down and scraping over his head. That was all it took, and Brett wailed his name as he came. Nolan sucked eagerly at the tip, swallowing every drop, moaning at the taste, licking him clean with gentle strokes of his tongue as he listened to the ragged heaving breaths coming from above him.   


Nolan stopped, looking up at Brett. He had a dazed, far-away look on his face, almost vacant, and Nolan stood up, cupping his cheeks and calling his name.

"Are you okay?" He asked, frowning.   


Brett's eyes took a long moment to focus on his, blinking rapidly as if just noticing he was there.

Leading Brett to his room, he moved away from him as he stripped, feeling a little anxious. He wanted this to be perfect, wanted Brett to be his, always. How could he possibly show Brett how he felt, how could he tell him? They'd only just met, and god, he was probably going way too fast, and Brett was going to run and never look back.   


Nolan took a calming breath, biting his lip, glancing back at Brett, who was looking around his room with open curiousity. He was still here, Nolan reminded himself. He'd had no problem telling Nolan no the other day, so he wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be.   


He bent over, pulling off his pants, closing his eyes as he pulled off his underwear as well, standing still and sniffing at the air to see Brett's reaction. Arousal, stronger than ever before, excitement, the slightest hint of nerves.   


Slowly, he turned, watching the way Brett's eyes darkened as he stared at Nolan's cock, making him smirk as he took it in hand, spreading his precum and stroking it, Brett's eyes widening slightly. He looked back up at him, and then he was striding forwards, capturing his lips in a sizzling kiss, stealing Nolan's breath away. The need was a fierce spike in his belly as he pulled Brett closer. "Are you sure?" He whispered, playing with the fine hairs at the back of Brett's neck, holding his breath.

"Yeah," Brett said firmly. "I am, I'm sure."

The last of Nolan’s doubts fell away. The strength of his emotions for Brett were all-encompassing, and the urge to express them through actions, if not words, was all he could focus on. Every kiss and touch making it harder and harder for Nolan to focus on anything other than his desperate need for the other boy,  _ his mate _ . No one else even existed in the world at that moment. There was only the two of them.

He maneuvered Brett onto the bed, straddling him, kissing him again and again, moving his lips to his neck and breathing harshly against his pulse. His fangs were heavy, his mouth watering, his wolf howling and snarling and the need to bite down was so strong that Nolan had to fight to turn his face away. 

Brett reached up, cupping his cheeks, looking concerned.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

Nolan took a deep breath, pressing his hands against Brett’s, holding them in place as he closed his eyes, fighting for calm. “My wolf,” he said eventually, “it wants to claim you.”

“What does that mean?” Brett asked curiously.

Nolan opened his eyes, blue again, looking down at Brett. “It means you’d be mine and I’d be yours, that I’d always be able to find you, that we would be bonded for life.”

“We literally met yesterday,” Brett pointed out dryly.

Nolan nodded. “I know, which is why I’m fighting against it. It’s too much, too soon.”

He slipped off of Brett’s lap, sitting beside him, folding in on himself with a sigh. He could feel Brett watching him, almost hear his brain working.

“Is it common for werewolves, this mating thing?” He asked.

“In a sense,” Nolan said quietly. “It is common for werewolves to find their mates, but very rare for people to have more than one.”

“Like, soulmates,” Brett suggested.

“Essentially,” Nolan admitted.

“So I’m your soulmate,” Brett said. It wasn’t a question, but a confirmation of fact. Nolan nodded. “So, biting me does what?”

“Formalises it, I guess,” Nolan shrugged, glancing at him. “Every supernatural creature would be able to sense the bond.”

“Oh, so it’s like a wedding ring shows that you’re married for humans, the bite shows that you’re mated,” Brett nodded.

“Yeah,” Nolan sighed. And they were both far too young for that level of commitment. How could he ask Brett to give up the possibility of any other partner at eighteen?

Brett lay back against the bed, humming thoughtfully. Nolan stared at him. Surely he wasn’t considering it? Brett caught his incredulous look.

“I think I should be allowed to make an informed decision,” he said firmly.

“I can’t believe you’re considering it at all,” Nolan said, shaking his head. “Like you just said, we just met, and we’re eighteen.”

Brett tilted his head, considering him. It struck Nolan as a very wolf-like gesture, and he shuddered a little at the mental image of Brett as a wolf. Fuck, that would be hot.

“If I said no, what would you do?” Brett asked. “Like, would you eventually go and find someone else?”

Just the thought had Nolan drooping, turning in one himself again, his expression distraught. “No,” he whispered, dropping his gaze, his fingers trembling. Now that he’d found Brett, this was it for him, this was his end game. His wolf would never even consider someone else now.

“I see,” Brett said. “And, if we slept together tonight, but I didn’t want you to bite me, would you be able to do it? To stop yourself?”

“I would try my best,” Nolan muttered. “If you didn’t want me to. I’d have to stay away from your neck though. It smells…” He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

“Like what?” Brett prompted.

“Home,” Nolan whispered, his voice muffled through his hands. Brett smelt like hot peach pie in the middle of winter, like the wind blowing through the preserve as he ran, like leather and sweat and books, and Nolan wanted to bury his face in his neck and never leave.

“Home,” Brett repeated wistfully. Nolan peeked at him through his fingers, aching to reach out to him.

Brett looked at him, naked want in his gaze, the same want echoing through him. He held out a hand, and Nolan’s fingers shook as he took it. 

That one touch had more meaning than anything else they’d said or done that night so far. He stared at their interlaced fingers, his chest tight with emotion, tears welling up. He was almost afraid to look up, but he did, needing to hear him say it.

“I want you to claim me,” Brett said, his voice quiet but firm. “I want to be yours.”

Nolan did cry then, pulling Brett close and sniffling into his hair. His wolf was almost purring with satisfaction, like it was a cat instead of the majestic and terrifying animal it really was. If he had a tail, it would probably be wagging.

“Are these happy tears?” Brett murmured into his ear, sounding a little concerned. 

Nolan laughed, pulling away, beaming at him. “Deliriously happy,” he said.

“Oh good,” Brett said, sounding relieved. “I wish I could do the smelling emotions thing. It sounds very helpful.”

“It’s useful, yeah, but it can be pretty distracting,” Nolan said. The smell of their arousal still lay like a heavy blanket over the whole room, and Nolan could feel his cock resting against his thigh, just as hard and desperate to be touched as it had been earlier.

Brett seemed to catch his train of thought immediately, his lips crooking into a mischievous smile. “I’m sure,” he murmured, hand trailing down his back. Nolan shivered, eyes darkening with lust as he stared at him.

Brett leaned in, kissing him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nibbling at it. Nolan whimpered as Brett released it, chasing his lips for another kiss. The other boy smiled, his hand warm against Nolan's back. "Please," Nolan whispered. "Please touch me."   


"No," Brett said, giving him a sizzling look. "I want you to come inside of me."   


Nolan felt his heart stutter in his chest, his eyes widening. Brett just laughed, nuzzling his cheek. "What?" Nolan whispered hoarsely, shocked.   


"I want this gorgeous cock of yours-" Brett punctuated his sentence with the barest slide of his fingers up Nolan's length, "-inside me, fucking me until you fall apart and fill me up."

It struck Nolan as patently unfair that Brett could say things like that, like it was normal to speak in the sexy deep voice of his and break Nolan apart with every word.   


His eloquent response was, "fuck."   


"Yes please," Brett purred, dropping his head to leave kisses along Nolan's neck, robbing him of thoughts and words and anything other than need.

His wolf went wild, relishing the thought of pinning Brett down, teeth at his throat, pounding inside of him. The lust clouded his mind, and when Nolan finally got control back, it was to find Brett staring up at him, a little dazed, breathing ragged. It was easy to see why, with Nolan's hand wrapped around his throat, restricting his breathing. Slowly, Nolan let him go, dismayed. He'd lost control, had hurt Brett again.   


"I'm so sorry," he whispered, touching Brett's cheek with a single finger as he took away the pain, swallowing painfully as he looked at the light bruise already forming on Brett's tanned skin.   


"Um, maybe we should work up to you being on top," Brett said, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "I mean, that was hot, but it's like you weren't even here."   


"Hot?" Nolan asked. "I just hurt you, Brett. How is that hot?"   


"You didn't hurt me," Brett said, clutching his hand before he could take it away. "I already told you, I'm not delicate, and I very much look forward to experimenting with this rough and wild thing you have going on for you, but right now I just really want to ride you until you come."

Nolan blinked. There he went again, tilting Nolan's world on its axis. "You want to ride me?" He asked, sitting up and regarding him. Brett nodded. Nolan had never topped from the bottom before, but the idea wasn't repulsive by any means. Brett, on top of him, taking his pleasure, using him. It sent a shiver of need up his spine, and somehow he grew even harder. "Okay," he whispered.   


He moved to the side and lay down, looking at Brett expectantly, tangling his hands in the sheet below him, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.   
Brett sat up, looking down at him. "Do you have lube?" He asked.   


"Oh shit," Nolan exclaimed, sitting up. "Of course we need lube."

In the excitement, Nolan had completely forgotten that lube was even a thing. Thank god he'd fought back his control. The thought of taking Brett's virginity, fucking him hard and fast with no preparation made him wince. He could have hurt Brett, and properly this time. There was nothing hot about that.

He rolled onto his side, rummaging through his bedside drawer, finding the bottle of lube hidden near the back. Rolling back, he held it up with a smile, and Brett smiled back.   


"Okay," Brett said, smelling nervous, "how do we do this?"   


Nolan considered him. "On all fours," he suggested. "That would be the most comfortable for you."   


"But neither of us would be able to see what we're doing," Brett pointed out.   


Nolan smirked. "So face the other way."   


Brett's blush was adorable, and Nolan pulled him close for a kiss. "Let me do this for you," he entreated him. "Let me show you how good I can make you feel."   


"Okay," Brett said, still blushing fiercely. "I trust you."

It was Nolan's turn to blush, feeling surprised. It humbled him, that Brett trusted him like that.

Slowly, Brett turned to face away from him, straddling Nolan's lap, legs tucked against him on either side. His head was hanging low, bit Nolan was too busy staring to notice.   


Brett's ass was toned but full, just as tanned as the rest of him and covered in a fine layer of hair. His hole was small and tight, pinker than the rest of the skin that surrounded it. Nolan felt his mouth watering.

"Oh my god, please do something," Brett begged, the scent of his embarrassment stronger than his arousal now. Well, that just would not do.   


Nolan dropped the lube beside him, grabbing one of Brett's cheeks in each hand and then spreading them apart. Leaning forward, he blew on Brett's hole, relishing the squeak of surprise that slipped from Brett's mouth.

"Pretty," Nolan purred, nuzzling the smooth skin of Brett's ass.

"What are you doing?" Brett asked, his voice strangled.

"Don't worry," Nolan said, his voice rough with arousal. "You'll like this."   


And then he licked over Brett's hole, once, twice, a third time, Brett bucking in his grasp, whining out his name.   


Nolan swirled his tongue around and around in tight little circles, before laving it again, then sucking it into his mouth, giving Brett no respite from the sensations. Brett moaned as Nolan pressed his tongue inside, using the saliva gathering in his mouth to slick his way, coaxing him open and fucking in and out of him with his tongue. It was incredible how responsive Brett was, how sensitive, and Nolan felt dizzy with lust at the thought of Brett's ass clenching around his cock the way it was around his tongue.   


He pulled away, panting for breath, biting at one cheek and then the other, resting his head against Brett's warm skin while he caught his breath. Nolan could smell Brett's arousal, the salty scent of his precum filling the air. He could feel it dripping down onto his body, hungry to taste it again.

"You're so lovely," he said, pressing an affectionate kiss to Brett's ass, licking over the light indentation his teeth had left behind.   


"You're fucking incredible," Brett murmured, his voice thick. He was bent over entirely, hands fisted in the sheet below him, face buried in the mattress as he shifted restlessly. "Please," he begged again. "More, Nolan."

***

Brett could feel the shivers wracking his body as he listened to Nolan opening the bottle of lube. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire, completely overwhelming him. Nothing he had ever done had felt better than Nolan's tongue fucking his ass, and the thought of his cock taking its place made him feel weak. He was already hard again, his cock leaking onto Nolan's body below him. Brett wasn't sure if we was going to survive this. Surely the human body wasn't supposed to handle this much pleasure at once. It was too much, and yet his ass ached, desperate for more, desperate to be filled.

"Ready?" Nolan asked, one of his fingers brushing against Brett's hole, cool and wet.   


"No," Brett croaked. Nolan chuckled, finger swirling.

"Want me to stop?" He asked.   


"Fuck no," Brett groaned, pressing back against his finger.

"Good," Nolan said, pushing inside, working his finger in bit by bit, slowly but surely, until it was all the way in. "Okay?"   


"Keep going," Brett said, rubbing his face against the mattress. He'd fingered himself before, but it was so much more intense with Nolan doing it.   


Nolan read his mind. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes," he admitted, legs quaking as Nolan twisted and turned his finger, searching.   


"Fuck that's hot," Nolan sighed.   


"Keep going," Brett said impatiently. "I can take it."

Nolan added the second finger immediately, making Brett gasp. He moaned Nolan's name, fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheet below him.   


"You're doing so well," Nolan told him. "Just stay relaxed for me."   


Brett nodded, taking a deep breath and releasing some of his tension, feeling it as the muscles in his ass loosened slightly. Nolan felt it as well, making a pleased noise as he slipped in a third.

It was almost enough, but Nolan’s fingers just weren’t long or thick enough to fill him the way he needed to be filled. He whined, pushing back, seeking that feeling, restless and needy. Nolan pressed his fingers in as deep as they could go, and Brett moaned his name loudly.

“Now, now, please Nolan, now,” he begged. “Please, I need you.”

The ache was a physical itch under his skin, making him writhe as Nolan slowly pulled his fingers out. The empty feeling was unbearable, and he pushed himself up, turning his head to look at Nolan.

Nolan smiled at him, his hands working at his own cock as he slicked it up.

“You ready to ride me, sweetheart?” Nolan asked huskily, eyes dark with lust.

“Yes,” Brett whispered. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. This was it, he was losing his virginity, and then Nolan was going to claim him. Dark excitement bubbled through him as he lifted up, wrapping a hand around Nolan’s cock and slowly lowering himself.

He felt thicker than he looked, and Brett held his breath, thankful for Nolan’s hands gripping his hips tight to steady him. It was tempting to just push all the way down, but Brett knew he needed to go much slower that that. Still, the width took his breath away, and he whined as he stopped, thighs shaking as he slid back up. He’d barely even got Nolan’s tip inside.

“It’s okay,” Nolan soothed him. “Just take your time.”

Brett nodded, taking a deep breath before trying again.

He managed to go a little further this time before he needed to stop again. It was a sharp ache, familiar from the first few times he’d fingered himself. Brett cursed at his lack of foresight. He should have been using toys to get used to this stretch and burn.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Nolan groaned. Brett was halfway down now, his breath leaving him in puffs, his face screwed up in fierce determination. It feels good but it hurt at the same time, and he was sure that if he just got all the way down it will feel better, but his muscles just wouldn’t relax enough to let him.

“Nolan,” he whispered, his whole body shaking, “I don’t think I can do this. It’s too much.”

“We can stop,” Nolan offered, lifting him up slightly.

“No, I don’t want to stop,” Brett pouted, looking back at him. “I just don’t know how to keep going.”

“You need to relax,” Nolan said, sympathy shining in his eyes.

“Maybe you could take the pain,” Brett suggested, but Nolan was already shaking his head.

“Not for this,” he said, “not until you’re all the way down. You might go too fast and hurt yourself, and that’s the absolute last thing I want.”

Brett nodded. It made sense, but still, he wanted to get to the good part.

“Touch yourself,” Nolan urged. “That will help to relax you.”

“Oh,” Brett said, turning back and looking down at his cock, painfully hard against his stomach. He reached down, taking himself in hand and stroking, shuddering at how good it felt. “Oh fuck.”

“That’s it,” Nolan groaned, holding him still and sliding out of him and then slowly back in, gently easing him down a little further each time. “Fuck, Brett, you’re perfect, so tight, so hot. Oh my god, sweetheart.”

Brett moaned, stroking himself faster as the burn got a little stronger. He could feel his body relaxing as the pleasure tingled through him. He was so close to making it the whole way down, his eyes watering a little as Nolan tried to push through the last little bit.

And then finally, the gentle nudging of Nolan’s cock against the last ring of muscle coaxed it open, and the burn immediately lessened as Brett slipped down the last few centimeters.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk, couldn’t even moan, his hand frozen as he adjusted to the feeling of Nolan fully seated inside of him. His ass clenched and unclenched, making Nolan whimper behind him. 

“So full,” he wheezed. “Nolan, fuck.”

“I know, I know,” Nolan groaned, hands tracing his skin, touching everywhere he could reach, the last of the pain slipping away as Nolan took it. Brett sighed, arms shaking slightly as he lifted his hips, and then he was pushing back down, feeling every inch of Nolan’s cock inside of him.

“Oh my god,” Brett whispered, doing it again, moving slowly, the world narrowing in until all he could focus on was the fire in his belly burning scorching hot, and the thick cock pushing in and out of him.

“Brett,” Nolan whined. His fingers were claws again, scratching at his back, digging into his skin as he grabbed his hips once more.

He started moving faster, balancing his hands on Nolan’s knees as he undulated his hips, moaning as the pleasure increased ten-fold. He was burning up, sweat beading on his skin, arching his back as he fucked himself onto Nolan’s cock again and again.

Grabbing his cock in one hand, he pumped it in time with his movements, cursing as he got closer and closer, trembling as his orgasm approached.

“I’m so close,” Nolan whined, pressing his face against Brett’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and grinding up into him. Brett stilled, gasping for breath.

“Fuck me, Nolan, please fuck me,” he begged.

Nolan lifted him up and flipped their positions, sliding into place between Brett’s legs and easing his cock inside of him. He pushed in, and Brett pulled him close, kissing him as Nolan fucked him hard and fast. They were both moaning into each other’s mouths, lips and tongues clashing in desperate messy kisses as they peaked.

“Now,” he whimpered, baring his neck. 

Brett saw a flash of gold eyes, and then felt Nolan’s fangs burying themselves inside his neck, but he didn’t notice the pain. He sobbed out Nolan’s name as Nolan grabbed his cock, pumping it and sending him spiralling over the edge, coating his own stomach with the white sticky liquid. The pleasure was immeasurable, and Brett’s entire body was shaking as Nolan teased pulse after pulse of come from his sensitive cock, his teeth still buried in his neck, his cock twitching inside of him and filling him up.

The bond flared in his chest immediately, and the strength of the emotions pouring through it shocked him. He could feel Nolan’s awe and lust and pleasure, and it only increased his, the feedback loop making Brett feel dizzy. Distantly, he noticed other links, not as strong flare to life one by one, vague impressions in the back of his mind. However, he was distracted by Nolan slowly easing out of his body and flopping at his side.

“Holy fuck,” Nolan said hoarsely, staring at the ceiling. “That was intense.”

Brett hummed his agreement, rolling onto his side and cuddling into Nolan, every muscle in his body loose and relaxed. There was a bit of an ache left behind, in both his ass and his neck, but Brett was far too content to care.

It was another few minutes before Brett spoke. Those impressions were growing stronger.

“I can feel our bond,” Brett said quietly, “but what are the other ones?”

“The pack,” Nolan said sleepily, and then a moment later, “oh fuck!”

“What?” Brett asked, alarmed as Nolan ran to the door and pressed his back against it.

“How do you feel about the pack seeing you naked?” Nolan asked, eyes wide and a little scared.

“Uh, I mean, most of them already have?” Brett said, looking confused. “We share a locker room, remember?”

“Oh good then,” Nolan said, nodding, though he still looked pretty concerned.

“Should I be worried?” Brett asked, pulling the sheet around him, more than a little lost.

“Nope,” Nolan said in a very high, unconvincing voice. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

There was a malicious growl on the other side of the door. “Holloway, I’m going to rip you limb from limb!”

“Wait… Is that Liam?” Brett asked.

“Yep,” Nolan whispered, wincing as a loud thud hit the door.

“Is he… breaking down your door?” Brett asked again.

“Seems like it,” Nolan agreed, wincing again as it shuddered at his back.

“Why?” Brett frowned.

“Nolan you fucking wanker, you can’t just go around fucking claiming people without  _ consulting me _ ,” Liam roared the last bit.

“That’s why,” Nolan said hoarsely.

Faintly, Brett could hear Theo’s voice. “I didn’t even know he knew that word.”

“Who is it?” Liam snarled. “Who did you claim? Open this fucking door.”

“Uh, I think you should probably open it,” Brett said gently. “It’ll be fine.”

Nolan didn’t look convinced, but nodded, sighing. “Might as well get it over with,” he muttered. “Alright! I’ll open the door!” He called out.

The hammering stopped.

Nolan took a deep, shaky breath, and opened the door. Brett could just make out the forms of Liam, Theo, Corey and Mason over Nolan’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Liam said firmly, glaring at Nolan.

“I’d really rather you didn’t,” Brett said, lounging against the bedrest, sheet covering all the important stuff, eyebrow raised as Liam pushed past Nolan to gape at him.

“No way,” Corey breathed, looking between Nolan and Brett. Theo just whistled, looking impressed, and Mason’s eyes traced Nolan’s naked body appreciatively.

“Brett?” Liam asked, looking confused. “You… and Nolan?”

“Yep,” Brett said, smirking at him.

“He literally made a joke about taking you on a date to piss me off, so you fucking mate with him?” Liam asked him incredulously.

“Not everything is about you, Dunbar,” Brett rolled his eyes. “Nolan didn’t force me into anything.”

Liam looked frustrated, but Theo stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm.

“Pretty safe to say that Brett knew what he was getting into, Liam. Let’s just leave them be,” he said gently.

Liam looked like he wanted to argue, but Theo’s fingers tightened on his arm. “Fine,” he growled, glaring at both of them. “But we are definitely having a pack meeting to discuss this.”

“Discuss what exactly?” Brett asked, glaring at him. “We’re mates now, there’s not a single damn thing you can do to change that.”

“Well, yeah,” Liam said, relenting slightly, although his expression was still a bit mulish. “But you’re pack now, so we have to figure out how that’s gonna work for all of us.”

Brett blinked. “Oh, uh, okay then.”

“Good,” Liam nodded.

He paused next to Nolan. “You are so on probation though,” he said, eyes flashing. Nolan nodded, dropping his gaze and looking sheepish.

Finally, the four of them left, and Nolan closed the door with a sigh, resting his forehead on the wood. “Well that was horrible,” he muttered.

“Could be worse,” Brett shrugged. “No one died. There wasn’t even any blood.”

“Thanks to Theo,” Nolan sighed, turning to look at him.

Brett just smiled, holding his arms open as Nolan crawled back into bed and buried his face into Brett’s neck. He hissed a little as it brushed over his mark, sending a dull ache through him.

“Sorry,” Nolan whispered, the pain easing as he took it, pressing a kiss to his skin.

“I’m fine,” Brett assured him.

“I know,” Nolan said. Brett could hear the smile in his voice. “I can feel it. I can feel you.”

He pulled back, resting up on his elbows so that he could look down at him. Brett reached a hand up, smoothing Nolan’s golden locks out of his face, revealing shimmering blue eyes.

“My mate,” Brett whispered, awe filling him. He could feel its warmth, could see it behind his eyelids, that brilliant gold. 

Nolan’s smile was dazzling.

“My mate,” he agreed, leaning down to kiss him softly.

This, Brett decided, pulling Nolan closer, was what home felt like now.


End file.
